Aquaman Vol 1 18
:*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Martian Manhunter :*Superman :*Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Locations: * Atlantis :*Poseidonis Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) | Cast2 = Tempest (Garth) | Cast3 = Mera | Cast4 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast5 = Batman (Earth-One) | Cast6 = Flash (Barry Allen) | Cast7 = Justice League of America | Cast8 = Martian Manhunter | Cast9 = Robin (Dick Grayson) | Cast10 = Superman (Earth-One) | Cast11 = Wonder Woman (Earth-One) | Cast12 = Hawkman (Katar Hol) | Cast13 = | Cast14 = | Location1 = Atlantis | Location2 = Poseidonis | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Aquaman appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #31. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #19. * Aqualad appeared last in ''Teen Titans (Volume 1)'' #4. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #19. * Mera appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #17. She appears next in ''Aquaman'' #19. * The Atom appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #31. He appears next in ''Atom (Volume 1)'' #16. * Batman appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #145. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #173. * The Flash appeared last in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #56. He appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #149. * Green Arrow appears on the cover to this issue, but does not appear within the actual story. However, it is reasonable to assume that he made a behind-the-scenes appearance at the wedding ceremony. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #56. He appears next in ''Hawkman (Volume 1)'' #5. * The Martian Manhunter appeared last in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #56. He appears next in ''House of Mystery'' #147. * Robin appeared last in ''Teen Titans (Volume 1)'' #4. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #333. * Superman appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #145. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #173. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #31. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #150. | Trivia = * The Hawkman that appears in this issue was originally the Pre-Hawkworld Thanagarian hero Katar Hol. Retroactively, his appearance here has been substituted for Carter Hall, the Golden Age Hawkman. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Aquaman (Volume 2) * Aquaman (Volume 3) * Aquaman (Volume 4) * Aquaman (Volume 5) * Aquaman (Volume 6) * Aquaman: Time and Tide * Atlantis Chronicles * Justice League of America (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Aquaman quotes page * Aquaman (TV Series) * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad appearances list * Aqualad quotes page * Atom appearances list * Batman appearances list * Flash appearances list * Green Arrow appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Mera image gallery * Mera appearances list * Mera quotes page * Superman appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list | Links = * Aquaman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article by Alan Kistler * Aquaman Unofficial Website * Aquaman article at Sequart }}